


the world may disapprove (but my world is only you)

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post ep 17, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: This is just something I wrote to fill in some of the gaps in episode 17.Mitsuru and Kokoro think about the consequences of their actions, of ignoring the laws.





	the world may disapprove (but my world is only you)

Kokoro was panting when she fell back to the sheets, the air hungry ache in her lungs starting to fade. Coming down from the high Mitsuru had brought her to, she was left sweaty and shivering, overheated skin at odds with the cool night air. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, gradually beginning to slow its feverish pace. Though, all of that seemed to slip away from her mind when Mitsuru pressed a kiss to her temple, soft and sweet. 

Letting out a contented sigh, Kokoro curled into his embrace, his arms winding around her back while she nestled her head against his chest. The dizzying fog of pleasure still hung heavily over her mind, though it was starting to dissipate, leaving raw and genuine affection in its place. Settling in against the warmth of Mitsuru’s body, Kokoro let her eyes fall shut. There was something so natural, so comfortable about being with Mitsuru. She had never felt more at ease than she did around him. Sure, they had their reservations and awkward moments at times. They both had their flaws, but that was okay. That was what made them work. 

Kokoro felt Mitsuru’s arms flex behind her, lithe but strong, pulling her in tighter to his chest. Her heart fluttered, his small show of affection making warmth bloom in her chest. Admittedly, worries that she was pressuring him into something he didn’t want still lingered in the shadows of her mind. Now, his lips falling to mouth sweet murmurs against the shell of her ear, she knew the heated desire that had built between them was mutual. And so was every moment of tender sweetness that followed. 

Lips finding the hollow above his collarbone, Kokoro let lingering kisses fall over the smooth skin there. A smile tugged up at the corners of her lips when she felt his warm, steady breaths against her ear stutter, catching in his throat. Soon, though, he relaxed into her languid affections, leaning into her touch. As her kisses moved up the column of his throat, his whispers of sweet nothings trailed off, one hand reaching up to comb through her silky locks. While he threaded his fingers through her hair, smoothing out the messy curls, her lips stilled against his skin. His pulse, slow and steady, thrummed beneath her slightly parted lips. For a moment, the beat of his heart was comforting, but after a few beats, cold fear plunged deep into her stomach. 

Mitsuru must have noticed the way she tensed, edging back slightly, because his hand came to rest on the top of her head, the arm around her back loosening. He let her back away, eyes worriedly searching out hers. Kokoro, feeling sick with dread, realized just how much weight something as simple as the beat of his heart carried. Because, it would be all too easy for Papa, or anyone else, to stop that steady beating, to snuff out his life. Tears suddenly stung at her eyes, hands balling in the wrinkled sheets below. A lump was starting to form in her throat, making it hard to breathe. She couldn’t lose him. Not now.

“What’s wrong?” Mitsuru asked quietly, the pad of his thumb swiping at the hot tears that started to spill down her cheeks. 

Pulling in a shuddering breath, Kokoro tried to swallow against the tightness in her throat. “Do you think we really will get in trouble for this?” She asked, voice trembling and watery with emotion. Something tugged painfully in her heart at the melting, concern filled expression that flickered over Mitsuru’s features. In these moments, he was so genuine, so open and vulnerable. Kokoro treasured being the only person to see that side of him, but now, it only made her feel too attached. The very real threat of losing him loomed over her, making the tears spill faster, dripping onto the sheets below. 

Tugging Kokoro back to his chest, cradling her there and holding her close, Mitsuru pressed a slow kiss to the top of her head. Once again, his hand started to smooth over her hair, though it lacked to easy contentment from before. Now, it felt like a shaky reassurance, meant to calm her fears and make her feel better. “Don’t worry about that now,” Mitsuru soothed, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. His own worries plagued his mind, feeding his anxieties and fears. 

Setting his jaw, Mitsuru gathered his resolve. “No matter what happens, I’ll protect you. I promise,” he said, stealing himself for whatever punishment might come their way. He swore it to Futoshi months ago, and he promised it to her now. He would protect Kokoro. It didn’t matter what cost there may be. He would protect her. 

Nodding gently, Kokoro’s forehead bumped against his chest. She sniffed quietly, the tears on her cheeks slowing. While it wasn’t herself she was worried about, hearing the way Mitsuru spoke gave her more confidence that they really would get through everything alright. Kokoro had no idea what the future would hold, but it seemed a bit brighter with Mitsuru by her side. 

The fear that had clawed its way into her heart eased some, feeling safe and protected in Mitsuru’s arms. Winding her own arms around his back, she nestled in closer, nuzzling her head into the space between his neck and shoulder. As they laid there, their quiet breathing the only sounds, the tension and worry seemed to dissipate, the earlier comfort and contentment returning. 

Lips parting in a quiet yawn, Kokoro’s eyes fluttered shut. After the rush of pleasure and adrenaline, followed by icy fear, fatigue was starting to set in. The tension drained from her muscles, the lull of sleep seeming all the more tempting with each moment that ticked by. Soon, her breathing was evening out and growing deeper as she relaxed. Within moments, she was asleep, Mitsuru watching over her slumber. 

“I really do love you, Kokoro,” Mitsuru whispered, pressing a feather-light kiss against her forehead. There was no way he could ever let her go, now that he truly knew how he felt about her. No matter what came their way, he’d just have to uphold his promise and fight to protect her. But, now, in the small, sweet hours of the night, with Kokoro warm and safe tucked beneath the covers, he couldn’t be more content. Because, as far as he was concerned, he had his heart, his home, and his world in his arms.


End file.
